happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Savaughn08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Savaughn08 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 21:51, June 29, 2012 Really? I personally thought it was kind of funny. I'm sorry, it was just a joke. But your articles are in need of cleanup. I'll help fix up your pages. And try to use computer drawn images, not scanned images. And please check your English. Fatface (talk) 05:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I fixed some of his English long ago when he created Savaughn... th-th-thats all I gotta say. There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 17:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The reason why my English is a bit wrong because Im useing an iPad so it's hard to type but it corrects me sometimes. Bramblestar Character pictures You have to make pictures of your characters. At least make pictures of Savaughn, Jessica, and Otus. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I looked at your page for Savaughn and noticed it had no pictures. If you like, I can easily make one on my laptop. I just need a few details. It's up to you, of course. Bellaluna7298 (talk) 06:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Airport Madness Savaughn. Can you be generous and allow my character Josh to be in "Airport Madness"? He wouldn't wear his space cap and space shirt, he would wear his holiday shirt and hat. He could be waiting at the terminal with Savaughn and Lily only to realise that his flight was delayed. Soon inspiration struck and Josh makes a picture of an airplane out of his own luggage. When he completed, Savaughn and Lily gasped in awe. Josh then sitted back onto a chair and Savaughn was called to the terminal gate. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Carn-Evil If you make a picture then I want it to look like the one I made BuckandChuck (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture thanks for the pic but I like mine just a bit more BuckandChuck (talk) 23:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I have difficulty finding computers that'll allow me to edit. I'm also very busy with work and school but I get on to see what's changed alot.Bellaluna7298 (talk) 06:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your messages.Bellaluna7298 (talk) 04:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice idea Josh can make the Junkers plane at a air museum after seeing a big plane behind him. When Josh completes it, the co-star (The Owl) will say "What a magnificent airplane! It is also an old timer. I have a picture like that. It's the Wright Brothers' Flyer!". It will be in Episode 10 of Season 7 along with two other big pictures that I or you can think of. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You must see the picture on google to know what it looks like. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 16:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) That plane is really bizarre. It has backward wings. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I know buts it cool I play on that plane on HIS (heroes in the sky) all the time. I know how's it design is werid it's just how they built it. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 16:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Adopting this wiki How exactly are you gonna adopt this wiki? I just can't wait to be admin! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm just waiting for a reply from the wikia staff. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 00:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, thanks for the Junkers plane (with backward wings) idea today. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome any the reply from the wikia staff shold be tomorrow or the next day. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 00:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) FiFi said HI!! LoL just sayin' I'm online atm. XD And you were editing Treebook @ the same time as I did so my edit stuffed. LOLI AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 04:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Question for ya Has Savaughn been to a public place yet? He could patrol a community pool with Captain Fuzzles. Many characters will be in the pool including Sniffles, Petunia etc. Josh can be there too but he will make a big picture of a whale. Here it is. No not yet but I can make an episode for the picture I just need to think up the name and the plot. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, Perry (BuckAndChuck) is making an episode for the whale picture. You can rest now. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Josh but I'm always glad to help --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Time Zones Hi just wondering what your new timezone is. I have internet friends from all over the world, so I like to keep track of the timezones. It also helps me to know when not to disturb them. So, it's 11:51am here, but my signature time should be in your time slot. Thnx!!I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 01:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) lol I just need to know the time difference. What time is it right now?I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well it's currently 9:36 --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 03:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Savaughn Hi just wondering what colour Savaughn's eyes are. (If I were to post him in a different form other than the regular HTF form).I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) My real color eyes brown. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 02:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I did them green. Time for a COLOUR CHANGE!! X3 I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frisking Kitten You promised that you would put Frisking Kitten into the List of Episodes, but it's not there yet. Can you please put it into there now with the description "It's about time when Sniffles should realise his silly mistakes when he accidentely lets Emily into his new and improved time machine.". Abbeybunny (talk) 16:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I forgot about that I just need to look at the characters and deaths. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 16:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hewy how do You add an episode to the episode listBuckandChuck (talk) 17:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) |-bgcolor="#f2f2f2" |rowspan="2"| |Episode title |'Starring:character(s) Featuring:character(s) Appearances:character(s) |align="center"|Deaths |align="center"|number |- |bgcolor="ffffff" colspan="4"| Information on episode. Do not forget I do not know how to add the 1st episode on the season ask Lord O' Darkness. If you adding an episodes after the 1st one be sure to remove |}<-------- before doing it. Like this *| *|Episode here. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 18:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The first time I added an episode, I did it wrong. :P Abbeybunny (talk) 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to remove to remove the } from the | :) --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I dont even see a } so yeah It didnt work when i tried it (i checked using preview) BuckandChuck (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Look carefully my IPad is smaller then your computer and I can see it :) --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 02:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC)